


Fairy tail: Without Lucy

by Dragonflame27



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Enemies, Family, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame27/pseuds/Dragonflame27
Summary: After a huge fight Lucy and Erza go on a job together. The job seems normal at first but soon things take a turn for the worst.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its been so long since ive written anything. But thanks to rewatching fairy tail I got inspired.

Erza stood on the cliff side. She stared over the vast forest below her. Her eyes staring frantically. She was injured and wounded and was barely able to stand. Her body hurt and she could feel the warmth of her own blood. Not even a moment ago Lucy had been standing with her fighting the monster that had vanished into thin air the moment lucy disappeared.

It had been too powerful for the both of them. Normally Erza could have taken it with ease but something about the creature didn't sit right with her. She had no clue what it was but soon she had watched as Lucy was thrown over the side of the cliff and had watched helplessly.

"LUCY!" Erza screamed as she lost the ability to stand and her eyes closed and she slumped to the ground. The pain fading as she lost the ability to stay awake.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I've had a lot going on.  
Hope you all like. Let me know what you think thanks

Lucy woke that morning and got out of bed. She started the bath and waited till it filled. She had been wanting a bath since last night but she had gotten home late after a long day with Natsu and the others. 

They had just returned from a job it had taken longer to get home due to the fact they had left Natsu on the train. Thanks to that they had to meet him at the next station and take the train all the way back and that had taken up most of the evening. 

Once Lucy got home she went straight to bed, her body aching and tired. It had been a very long day. 

Lucy sighed as she slowly sank into the tub. The hot water touching and loosening her tense muscles. She let out a deep and satisfied sigh as her body began to relax. 

"Man I love being home and taking a hot bath. It really does do wonders for your body." She said with a satisfied voice. 

Plue let out his usual sounds as he became a small blob within the water. 

Lucy let out a soft giggle. "You like the bath as much as I do don't you Plue?" 

She picked up the small creature and held him close. She gave him a small head rub and giggled again. She felt his soft quivering under her hand and laughed again. 

She hugged the small creature closer. His quivering in her arms. She then let him go and grabbed one of the bottles and poured some of the liquid into the water and let out another satisfied smile. She slowly sank into the hot water and let the bubbles form around her as she sighed. A smile formed on her lips and she sank into the depths of the tub.

She came back up and leaned back against the back of the tub. Her mind going back to all the things that had happened. They had won the grand magic games and had returned home as the Number 1 guild in Fiore once more.

A lot had happened since they were stuck on Tenrou Island for seven years. It was amazing to think of everything that had happened. She had gained new friends and allies with it. 

She shuddered at the memory of the Hungry Wolf Knights and how she and the others had a run for their lives. And then following their escape they ended up fighting dragons.

After a while Lucy sighed in joy and stood up the water had gone cold. She covered her chest as she climbed out of the water and let it begin to drain. She wrapped herself in a towel and picked Plue up.

Lucy set the small Celestial Spirit on the ground and began to dry herself off. Her skin had turned to wrinkled texture. She laughed at how Plue was also a bit wrinkly as well. 

She soon dried off and began to get dressed. She placed her hair into two pigtails and hooked her keys to her belt.

Once dressed she waved to the small doll and headed out. She missed Michelle, but she knew that the doll could hear her. After all, magic was a strange thing. 

She had told the doll everything about the games and the dragons and hopped that Michelle could still hear her.

"Well I'm headed out," she said and closed the door behind her. She held plue and gently set him down. 

"Come in Plue they are all waiting for us." 

Lucy began walking down the street balancing on the edge of the river.

"Hey look out Lucy don't fall in!" Two guys on a boat yelled. 

Lucy waved and called out to them. "Don't worry I won't." 

She smiled and took a deep breath of the air around her. It felt good to be home after all the crazy stuff that had happened not too long ago. 

She cringed at the memory of the last job they had taken. Natsu had decided to take a job that involved killing a bunch of giant monsters. The one thing the job description did explain was the fact that those giant monsters had been frogs. 

Lucy let out a strained laugh at the memory. Her mind going back to the fact that when they had been fighting them one of the frogs had grabbed Lucy with its tongue and had almost eaten her. She cringed at the memory of the feeling of the giant frogs tongue around her waist. It had left a trail of slime on her and what made it worse was the fact that Natsu had attacked the thing and she went flying with it. 

Finally Erza had cut the tongue and she had fallen to the ground only to land in muddy water. The weird green blood of the monster had covered her after Erza cut the tongue.

"Why do I always end up being the one covered in weird stuff," she said in distressed at the memory. Her arms swinging back and forth after going limp. "I once again almost became food."

Plue made a small sound and Lucy looked down. 

"Aw don't worry Plue its nothing." She closed her eyes and clenched her fist. "Natsu's really going to get it next time." 

She let out another sigh as she knew well enough she didn't stand a chance if she challenged Natsu to a fight.

She headed down the street that led to the guild hall. To her the guild meant a lot. It was the place where she had made so many memories and friendships. The guild was her family and her home. 

So no matter what crisis she got in or how sad she was she knew she could turn to the guild for help. They would always be there for her and she loved them for that.

Lucy let out a sigh. "Well i guess I'll let it go." 

Plue made a sound and Lucy looked down to see Plue wave goodbye and moments later he vanished. 

"Bye Plue see you later." Lucy said goodbye to her small friend. She watched as he disappeared in a light of gold. 

Lucy finally opened the door to the guild hall and heard the normal bickering between Grey and Natsu. 

"Oh yea streaker you want to see!?" Natsu yelled as his fist hit Grey.

"Oh now your asking for it flame brain." Grey threw his fist into his open hand and shot ice at Natsu who retaliated by melting the ice as it shot towards him.

"Come on guys take it outside I want to drink in peace!" Canna yelled at them, clutching a barrel full of beer. 

Lucy turned to look at Mira. "So um what happened?"

Mira let out a soft giggle and put a hand to her cheek. She tilted her head and smiled. "Oh you know, the normal. One of them decided to pick a fight with the other."

Lucy grimaced. "So who started it this time?"

"Not entirely sure. It may have been Grey. But then again it could have been Natsu." 

Lucy gave put a strained laugh. "Well I'm going to go check out the board. My rent is coming up so I need some serious cash. I'm broke." 

She turned and headed to the bored. She found her red headed friend. 

"Hi Erza."

"Ah Lucy, good morning how are you doing?"

Lucy forced a laugh. "A lot better than the other day."

Erza bowed. "I truly am sorry about that."

Lucy threw up her hands and waved. "Please don't be things happen. I'm just glad that goo washed out." She paused. "So what are you doing over here?"

Erza turned and smiled at her friend her hands on her hips her armor clinked as she did so. "Well I was looking at some jobs but it seems that there aren't any that seem to suit what I'm looking for."

Her armor clinked again as she turned back to the job requests. Another sigh left her as she wasn't able to find anything that piqued her interest.

Lucy then began to scour the large board, reading the requests listed at the top of the Flyers. There were some that asked to partake in a wedding, one lucy thought Erza would have jumped at. Others listed fixing houses, building a well, figuring out a drought problem and the other solving the problem of a flood. 

Lucy blinked as one caught her eye. She grabbed the request and looked at it. It read:  _ Help wanted. Help solve the ghost problem. We have been having problems with a large shadow monster that seems to be tied to spirit magic. _

Lucy smiled. "This one looks promising. Wow the reward would cover my rent for the next few months!"

Erza loomed over Lucy's shoulder. "Wow that is a hefty reward. And sounds interesting, mind if I tag along?" 

Lucy looked up a little excitement in her voice. "Really?" 

"Of course we are teammates and it seems you should have help. Come let's get Natsu and Grey."

Lucy nodded and followed Erza. She froze the moment she saw what happened. 

Natsu screamed out. "Take this!" His fist lit up and shot fire towards Grey. 

Grey dodged it. The fire shot towards the reward that Lucy had brought back a few weeks ago. She had gotten it on a job she had taken by herself. It was a figure of her dressed in an elegant dress and had her posed with her hair up and hand behind her head. 

The person had been grateful and had created a small gold and glass figure. 

The fire hit it melting part of it and causing it to fly against the wall and shattered into pieces.

Lucy stood in horror. 

The rest of the guild went quiet at the sound of the shatter. They all looked to Lucy. They knew she had treasured the small statue. And The master had decided to leave it out for a while as praise to Lucy doing a job well done. 

Natsu and Grey froze as they realized what had just broken. They turned to look at Lucy and gulped. 

"Hehe sorry about that Lucy." Natsu said nervously. 

Lucy stood with her fists clenched and her shoulders shaking. Her eyes shut tight. 

"Um Lucy?" Natus said. 

"You jerk!" Lucy screamed at him. "Do you have any idea how hard I worked for that!? I literally spent a week there as a model for them and they gave me that as a reward! And I actually liked it!"

"Hey come on I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time you idiot!" Lucy roared.

"Come on you can just go ask for another."

Lucy slapped Natsu across the face. "No I can't you idiot! They move around and I was there for that short time for that. And now you had to go and ruin it!" Lucy screamed. "I don't even know why I put up with you!" 

"Hey come on that's harsh!" Natsu said startled. 

"I don't care if it is or not! All you ever do is get on my nerves! You break into my house unwanted and all you ever do is break stuff! You always sneak into my bed and leave a sweaty mark. I don't even know why im on this team!" She screamed tears in her eyes. 

Natsu stared back horrified but something in him snapped. "Same here! All you ever do is just wine and cry about how tired you are or how your not getting enough attention! It gets annoying after awhile! So if we are that bad, why don't you just leave!" 

"Fine I will!" Lucy yelled as she stormed over to Mira and handed her the flyer. "Come on Erza lets go." She said as she stalked out of the guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is welcome. Please help if you have any ideas thanks


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the long wait. A lot has been going on and I havent had the heart to write. But I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. It is short but please enjoy.

Erza sat across from Lucy on the train headed towards a small town that was a little out of the way. It was a little past Freesia town. It was a small town known as Windwood. 

The town was known for its wood that helped burn for long periods of time. It could burn for two weeks straight, sometimes even longer. It was useful in many ways and very pricey. Most would buy it in bulk for winters or for camping. And if you put it out it could always be re-lit. It was a magic wood and could only be harvested by the people of the town. 

"The people had put in a request to stop a spirit beast that had been destroying the town and unable to harvest or produce any of the wood for weeks.

"According to the request they have had many different guilds try but none had seemed to come out triumphant." Erza explained to Lucy.

"So basically it's a wild spirit destroying the town?" Lucy said.

"Yes more or less." Erza replied crossing her arms.

"I wonder what this wild spirit beast could be." Lucy said.

"Yes from what we are told its not like anything I've ever heard of." Erza said uncertain. "Not even the master has heard of something like this before."

Lucy nodded and turned to look back out the window. Her mind went back to Natsu's hurtful words of saying she should leave. She had begun to feel bad about the words she said but she didn't at the same time.

She let out a sigh. She wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"Excuse me but would you like anything to eat?" A woman asked holding out a menu.

"Yes i'll take three slices of the strawberry cake." Erza said.

"Of course. How about you, would you like anything?" She asked looking at Lucy in a happy voice. 

"Sure I'll take one of the turkey ham sandwiches please."

"Of course I'll be right back with those in just a few minutes."

Once she left Erza turned back to Lucy. "I know I shouldn't say this now but don't you think you should go back and apologize to Natsu and make up once we return?"

Lucy scoffed. "Why should I? All he ever does is fight and break stuff. He didn't even feel guilty for breaking my statue."

Erza looked at her. "I'm sure he felt bad. It's just Natsu's way to act like that."

"Well I don't care. He shouldn't have laughed like that."

Erza gave her friend a look. But Lucy looked away not caring what Erza said or did. 

Lucy was furious. She was just happy that Natsu didn't break the one in her apartment. The man she had worked for a week had the ability to use molding magic and he had asked Lucy if there was something very special she wanted made and she said she would like something that had her mom.

The man had then asked to look at a precious memory of her mom. And soon after he created a statue that had a very small Lucy holding the hand to her mother, the two looking to each other. A smile across her mothers face as she looked down at a small Lucy. But she still had enjoyed the statue she had gotten as a reward along with the small amount of Jewels.

"Sorry about that wait and here you are." The woman had returned holding three small plates that held a slice of cake on each one for Erza and the other was a wrapped sandwich For Lucy. 

"Thank you." They said as they paid for their food.

With that the girls sat in silence. They had a several hour trip ahead of them and Lucy settled down and closed her eyes as sleep took her.

Erza watched in silence as Lucy fell asleep then turned to look out the window and sighed. She had talked to Natsu before meeting Lucy at the train station.

She had told him to make up with Lucy but he had refused. 

_ "Like hell I'm going to make up with her!" Natsu yelled. "She is the one who started it!" _

_ Erza glared at him and watched as he shrank back in fear. " Stop acting like a child. You will apologize and make up with her or else!"  _

_ Natsu jumped back in fear. "Yes ma'am!"  _

_ "Good you will do so as soon as we return and you better. Lucy has been a part of your team for a long time. You can't just let it break like that. You know you screwed up and now you must make it up to her!" Erza snapped. _

_ Natsu backed up terrified. He hadn't expected Erza to blow up at him. _

_ "You know she had been fond of it. Next time you two want to fight TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" She yelled at both Grey and Natsu.  _

_ "Yes ma'am!" They both cried out, fear evident in their voices. _

_ "Good and Grey get some damn clothes on!" _

_ Grey looked down to find that he stood only in his boxers and screamed. "When the hell did that happen!?" _

_ "Now I'm going to go meet Lucy at the station. Remember you better apologize as soon as we get back!" Erza called and waved goodbye. _

Erza was brought out of the memory as Lucy made a sound in her sleep. She smiled and looked at the young mage who wasn't much younger than herself. 

"I'm glad you joined Fairy Tail Lucy." She spoke out as she looked at the sleeping form of her friend. _   
_

After some time Lucy woke from her sleep and sat up. 

"We almost there," she asked as she stretched?

"Yes it shouldn't be too much longer. Maybe an hour. We should arrive by nightfall. After we take a wagon." Erza said.

Lucy nodded and looked out the window once more. The sun was beginning to set. Most of the sky was dark and just above the mountains was a brilliant orange and red hue.

She smiled, she always liked the sunset. It always made the sky look mysterious.

About an hour or so later the train pulled into the station. Lucy stood and stretched. A smile on her face, she was happy the long ride was over. And it made it even better that a motion sick Natsu wasn't there.

"Come Lucy." Erza said, bringing Lucy out of her thoughts. 

Erza stood outside the train as her luggage was brought out. It took them several minutes to get everything off the train and onto the small wagon Erza had. She stood with her hands on her hips, yelling at them to be careful with her stuff. 

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as many onlookers pointed at Erza. She turned red as she realised that she was part of Erza's party, but didn't say anything for fear of Erza's wrath.

After about ten minutes Erza stood a smile on her face. "You boys did well." She said to the staff that had collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. 

"Now let us go Lucy." Erza said as she grabbed the handle to her wagon and pulled the overfull cart along the street. 

Lucy sighed. She was still amazed at the strength Erza had to pull all the luggage but at the same time she was still confused as to why Erza would bring so much. 

"Im coming!" Lucy said as she followed Erza through the town and towards the next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought. I love hearing feedback. It helps alot when I write.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comantary is welcome as is cririsism and ideas thanks


End file.
